


Beg For Me - Commission for aoi-hina

by LaFormeTaysia



Series: The Arcana [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: (commission for aoi-hina on tumblr!)Asra has Jenna alone for the night and has an idea of just what to do witht heir time alone.





	Beg For Me - Commission for aoi-hina

Asra stood outside the door of the old shop, the wind moving through his soft white curls, his violet eyes taking in any detail that may have changed whilst he was away. He could hear the sounds of laughter from within and had to prevent himself from walking inside to see who else was within the shop. He knew that Jenna would be awake at this hour, knew that she would wait up for him to return from his latest adventure- but he hadn’t been expecting her to have company. He struggled to ignore the sudden rush of envy in his chest as he imagined Julian inside the shop with his- with Jenna. He took in a slow inhale of the cool spring air before finally taking the final step towards the door, turning the knob, letting himself in. 

He was barely inside the door when he caught the warm scent of freshly baked pumpkin loaf. He smiled slightly as he removes his hat, nudging the door closed with his heel, hanging up his shawl. He places his hat on the shop counter, taking cautious steps closer and closer to the kitchen, stopping when he saw Jenna. He bites his lip as he watches her move around the kitchen, every so often stopping to study the recipe laid before her, his gaze moving down her figure slowly. His teeth caught his bottom lip as he slowly leaned on the doorframe, staying completely silent, enjoying the sight in front of him. 

She was wearing a soft green wool sweater that appeared to be more of a dress then a top with her legs and feet bare- save for some white socks to keep her feet warm against the cool stone flooring. Her hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves, but it appeared to have been tied up at some point, the abandoned ribbon on the counter supporting the theory. She had kept her glasses on her face but every so often they slid down the bridge of her nose and she had to use the back of her palm to nudge them back into place. She was… happy and that is what stole Asra’s breath away. The small smile on her face as she baked and danced and hummed made his heart leap. He could have stood there forever. 

That is, until Jenna turned to look at the recipe once more and caught sight of the magician in the doorway. Her smile grew and she could barely contain her joy as she ran past the wooden counter and pulled Asra into a hug. She pressed her face against his chest and took in a deep inhale of the sweet, smoky scent of her magician. Lord, how she had missed him. 

“I see that someone missed me?” It was if he had read her mind and Jenna couldn’t help but look up at him. His fingers began to play with her hair with a delicate touch, as if he was scared she would fall apart in front of him. 

“I missed you the second you left.” Jenna admits, leaning into his touch, her eyes fluttering for a moment as she loses herself in her bliss. She bit her bottom lip and watched as Asra’s gaze shifted towards a flower in a plain vase. She watched his lips purse into a thin line and raised her brow at him. 

“Julian brought it by.” She admitted, pulling away, staring up at Asra before she felt him pull her closer. Her eyes widen as he places her on the counter, his violet eyes shining with… something all too familiar. Jenna’s teeth dug into her lip as the butterflies started up in her stomach. Asra’s hands moved away from her body and plucked the flower out of the vase. 

“Should I be concerned about this?” He asks, his voice rough, his eyes studying her. The corner of his lips quirks up for a moment at the sight of her sudden flush. He knew he need not worry about Julian and Jenna. He knew that she only saw the doctor as a friend, but he couldn’t help himself from the need to hear her say it aloud. 

“Of course, not Asra.” Jenna leans forwards from her spot on the counter, her tone teasing and unconvincing, knowing exactly how to play this game. She pushes her hair behind her ear and waits ever so patiently for his next move. She watched as he looked between herself and the flower in between his fingers. His jaw clenched for a moment as his brows furrowed- his thoughts obviously troubling him. He takes a moment before his hand slowly extends and places the flower back in the vase. He stares at it for a moment before he moves back towards the counter. 

“Say it again.” He whispers quietly, both of his hands moving to either side of Jenna’s legs, his gaze focused on her lap. He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for her to say anything.

“You have nothing to worry about Asra.” Jenna places a hand on top of his own, her cheeks still flush with colour, her eyes studying the desperate man before her. She watches his left-hand move, curious as to what he was doing, before he rests it on her upper thigh. 

“Again.” His tone was no longer soft and sweet- it was demanding. He wanted to be reminded that Julian was not his enemy and that Jenna was his. But, he also wanted to remind Jenna of this as well. Asra lifted his head and locked eyes with her as he slowly moved his palm up her thigh, his brow raised, waiting for her to respond. 

“Y-You have… nothing to worry about.” Jenna stammers as she watches Asra’s hand move higher and higher. She shivers as his palm pushes the fabric of her sweater up, the spring chill hitting the suddenly bare flesh. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she met Asra’s gaze once more. His fingers gently squeeze her upper thigh, silently asking if it was alright to continue, his gaze softening momentarily. Jenna’s head nods quickly, her right hand wrapping around his wrist, trying to move it forwards. Asra gives a wicked grin as he removes her hand, placing it back on the wooden countertop, before he slides his hand further. He stops at the edge of her panties and purses his lips together, taking in a deep breath, pausing as if to think for a moment. 

“What ever will I do with you?” Asra moves closer to Jenna, his breath brushing against her skin as he spoke, his lips brushing across her cheekbone. She let out a small noise of approval, moving to lean into him, before his other hand holds her still. His lips continued to brush across her heated skin, pressing the occasional kiss, before he stops beside her ear. 

“What… should I do with you, Jenna?” He purrs in her ear, his grin shifting into a smirk as she squirmed, trying to get his hand to move further. He nips at her earlobe and gives it a gentle tug, chuckling at the small whimper Jenna makes. His fingers begin to knead at her thigh as he hums, deep in thought, contemplating every move of his. He could take her right here- right now and that would be good enough for her. In fact, she’d probably prefer it. The kitchen counter had been one of the few spaces they hadn’t fucked within the walls of the shop. 

“A-Asra… please. I just want more.” Jenna’s voice was a desperate whine, her fingers practically tearing at his clothes in an attempt to get him to make up his mind with more alacrity. But instead, it only made him pause and gently grasp her wrists, his thumb brushing across her pulse. Her hazel eyes softened under her lashes, her glasses sliding down her nose once more, a smile growing across her lips. 

Asra pulls her close to him and tosses her over his shoulder, walking up the stairs, a mischievous grin on his face. He pushes past the curtains in front of their tiny little bedroom and gently tosses Jenna onto the bed. He looks at her and takes in a deep breath as he thinks of what he would do next. He takes in a deep breath before he pins her down to the bed. He studies her face and bites his bottom lip. 

His mind struggled not to drift to the hundreds of other times he had looked down at her face. He also couldn’t help but think of the one time he had looked down and did not see it. He gulped before he moved his free hand, his fingers ghosting across her cheek, his expression soft and filled with adoration. 

“Do you want to be in charge?” he whispers, studying her face, his brow raised. His hand continued to brush across any exposed flesh on Jenna. She was warm, alive and there… and most importantly- his. 

“No. I want you… I want you to be in charge.” Jenna’s smile practically blew him away, so he simply nodded and released her hands. He brushed his lips across her jawline, nipping at the tender skin, chuckling quietly at the gasp that left Jenna’s parted lips. He removed his hand from her wrists and slowly slides down her arm, his nails scratching ever so carefully, causing a shudder to roll down Jenna’s spine. 

She could tell what he was doing, and she knew… she knew that she was in for it. He was going to take his time taking her apart. He was going to make her wait and cry and whine for him. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of the last time the two had played this game- she distinctly remembered how much she ached afterwards. She felt Asra’s fingers push her sweater upwards, his warm hands roaming the now bare flesh, his lips pressing against her collarbone. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, enjoying the moment, a small smile overtaking her features. 

Asra glanced up at Jenna’s face through his pale lashes before he nipped at the flesh on her collarbone, his left hand drifting lower and lower until it was fiddling with the waistband of her panties. He waited for Jenna to give a nod of encouragement before he slowly slid his hand inside. He watched her face as his fingers began to rub at her clit, watching for any sign that meant for him to stop. He was, instead, met with an appreciative moan, Jenna’s slim fingers curling into the sheets below her. He watched her as he began to gain pace in his movements, his grin turning into something much more devious, his thoughts focusing in on the most important thing at the moment. He was going to insure that she didn’t forget tonight for quite some time. 

“Oh-Oh fuck Asra…” Jenna’s back arched slightly, trying to find more friction, her fingers digging into the sheets. She whimpered when Asra gently pushed her back down into the mattress, the soft chuckle bringing her back to reality, her hazel eyes opening to look at her magician. He was watching her. She pouted at him and, for a split second, she thought he was giving into her wishes. She felt his fingers move towards her entrance, the heel of his palm grinding against her clit, her eyes lighting up in anticipation. She whined loudly when he only inserted a single digit, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. 

“Asra,” She drags his name out, her tone only able to be described as that of a childish whine, her bottom lip jutted out just slightly. “More.” 

The Magician raised a brow and tilted his head before he leans over Jenna’s face, his breath brushing across her cheeks. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips as he curled his finger ever so slightly within her, ignoring how his own cock ached within his trousers, knowing what he wanted. 

“More what?” He teased Jenna, pretending to be completely oblivious to her wants and needs, his finger slowly moving in and out of her as he spoke, his palm moving in slow circles. She would give into it eventually- would scream for more until her voice was hoarse- but until then, he was prepared for the long game. 

“More… more everything. I can’t… Asra I need more.” She whimpers, her eyes meeting his, the pathetic desperation apparent. He almost gave in then and there- but he knew what he was doing. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. 

“What do we say Jenna? Here I thought I was in well-mannered company.” Asra nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away, his hands ceasing their movements. Jenna’s response was only his name as her fingers pulled at him- struggling to get him to give into her wants. 

“Asra, please, please, dear god- fucking please. I’ll do anything for more.” Jenna looks at him, her hands gripping at his shirt, tugging at it every so often. She took in a shaky breath when Asra moved next to her ear, her entire body alert, prepared for anything. 

“As you wish.” He whispers into her ear, nipping at her earlobe, two of his digits moving inside of her, his movements much faster than before. The exact pace Jenna needed. She couldn’t help the series of noises that left her lips as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her end point, her fingers moving from his shirt towards his hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, only a moment, before yet another digit was added- stretching her in all too familiar way. She let out a loud moan and tilted her head back. Asra’s mouth began to work its way across the exposed skin, nipping and sucking wherever he felt appropriate. 

“Fuck… oh damn… Asra I’m close… yes, yes, yes-“Jenna’s fingers tugged at the soft, white curls on Asra’s head as her entire core tightened as it prepared to give into her release. But, as soon as the words left her lips, Asra was gone. Jenna opened her eyes in shock, betrayal written all over her face, her mouth tightening into a pursed frown. She searched for the white-haired magician and saw him across the room in her arm chair. 

“What…” She gapes at him before she sits up, her fingers tightening into small fists, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why did you stop. I was almost there Asra! This isn’t fair!” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, struggling not to cry, her frustration and want clouded all rational decision making. 

“My apologies, darling, but I didn’t know if you deserved it.” Asra tilted his head back, his own frustration apparent, his fingers wrapped around the arms of the chair in an attempt to keep him from giving in and finishing her. He wanted to bury himself inside of her- wanted to hear her shout his name over and over again. He wanted to feel her climax around him as he moved inside of her. Christ- he would kill to fuck her right there. But, this was the game he had chosen- and he was far too stubborn to give in. 

“Wha- Deserve… Asra! No. No. No! No you can’t do that! I was so close Asra!” Her voice was almost shrill as she began to get louder and louder, her eyes widening when she realized a solution, her own hands moving towards her center. She locked eyes with Asra, an intense blush on her face, her brow raised in deviance. She watched as Asra raised himself from the chair and took the few steps it required towards her, before moving past her, opening the chest behind her. She gulped and kept her eyes on the chair, not knowing what Asra would do next, before she gasped when something blocked her vision. Her hands moved towards her face and brushed against the silky fabric before she was pinned against the bed once more. 

“Now, now, Jenna… I didn’t think we were going to be so disobedient tonight.” Asra’s words were a tipping point for her. She knew exactly what was coming next- and she couldn’t help but feel thrilled for it. She felt the rope slowly move against her wrists before it tightened. She bit her bottom lip as Asra continued to tie knot after knot up her arms until she was unable to move them. 

“Now, Jenna, you will cum when I say so. Not a second before. Is that clear?” Asra’s voice was harsh as he removed Jenna’s panties, tossing them behinds him, his hands moving across her bare legs. He bit his bottom lip as he slowly pulled off his own shirt, throwing it as well as his trousers, before he began to stroke himself. He watched Jenna clench and unclench her fists as she waited for him to do something, anything, her toes curling in anticipation. Asra let out a weak moan, his head tilting back slightly, his hand picking up pace. His teeth tugged against his bottom lip as he continued until he was sure he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

He removed his fingers from his cock and began to tease Jenna’s clit once more, his other hand lining himself up with her entrance, before he thrust inside of her. A loud, guttural moan leaving his throat, his eyes squeezing shut, his now free hand moving to hold himself up. He smiles slightly at the sound of Jenna’s reciprocating moan, her legs wrapping around his waist. She attempts to move him with her legs before she whines once more when she is denied what she wanted. 

“Patience Jenna.” Asra’s voice failed him for a moment, his mouth pressing against hers, his hips moving in a steady rhythm. He felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip, begging for more, and he was more than happy to oblige her. He could feel himself getting closer, picking up his speed, the hand that was holding him up moving to grasp at Jenna’s. He pulled himself away from the kiss and looked down at her. 

“N-fuck-Now Jenna… You can cum now.” He moved his hand away from her clit and held her waist as he struggled not to lose his rhythm. He closed his eyes as he felt her tighten around him, her legs stiffening as she finally gave into her orgasm. Jenna’s lips parted as she moaned and screamed out Asra’s name. He smiled for a second before his own release began to overtake him. He squeezed Jenna’s hand as his thrusts began to lose speed and became uneven. 

“Fuck… gods damn it Jenna. I love you… So fucking…” he trails off as he lets out a moan that echoed through the room, “much.” He flops on top of Jenna, panting for air, his eyes remaining closed. He listened to her heartbeat for a few moments, the two of them just breathing together. 

“Asra,” Jenna’s voice was small and soft as she spoke his name. “I love you too.” Her words were tender and sincere and it warmed his heart to hear. “-But please… untie me.” He chuckled and lifted himself off of her. His fingers untied the knots with speed before tossing the rope onto the floor. He watched as she removed her own blindfold. Her warm hazel eyes studied his face before her hand gently cupped his cheek. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
